


Waltz

by Eveningstargazer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ereriminibang2k19, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scar Worship, erwin is a good friend, exotic dances, historical depictions of homophobia, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Levi always hated dancing, particularly when he had a fragile young woman as his partner instead of the strong, firm hold of Eren guiding him to the movements of the waltz. Catching glimpses of the man he has been stealing intimate moments with behind the other's backs across the dance floor isn’t enough, but he knows that once the music dies down and the guests depart, Eren will wisk him away to his private quarters and the real dance will begin.Eren and Levi must bide their time, maintaining the facade of enjoyment as they dance with the other guests, brushed shoulders and stolen glances holding them over until Eren can lead Levi upstairs and away from prying eyes, to dance with him as he has wanted to all evening both in the hallway and between the sheets.





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally show you all what has been distracting me from my work on Through the Mists. Thank you all for your patience and thank you to the amazing [Venusrage](https://venusrage.tumblr.com/post/185982875027/i-made-two-fanarts-for-eveningstargazer-perfect) for her incredible [art](https://venusrage.tumblr.com/post/185982875027/i-made-two-fanarts-for-eveningstargazer-perfect)! It was an absolute pleasure working with you and the art is perfection! I am so honored!
> 
> This would be why I haven't had a chance to work on [ Through the Mists ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936371/chapters/37160285) in a hot minute, but I hope you enjoy! I'll be getting back into the swing of updates soon (hopefully). 
> 
> Written for Ereri Minibang 2k19

The first high, haunting notes of the waltz echoed through the ballroom. Levi's leg shook, his fingers digging into his thigh to ground himself, to distract from the uncomfortable tightness in his chest at having to put up this facade. He barely lifted his gaze from his lap as the crescendo filled the nearly silent space. He stood on his queue, gazing across the room to the line of dancers on the other side. Silver eyes met startling green across the dance floor and flit back down to the polished floor to avoid that intense gaze. Levi knew those green eyes remained pin to him, uncaring of the consequences of such a long glance, but Levi felt weak, unable to justify the risk with the reward of meeting that gaze, knowing there was simply too much to lose should they be found out. 

Levi shivered, hiding it under the guise of a flick of his wrists and shake of his leg as though the music were already moving through him. He was skilled in his act, in the carefully collected facade of an indifferent man, but those closest to him knew of the storm that brewed within, of the man who loved passionately and deeply, regardless of the forbidden nature of that love.

They had first met at a gathering of businessmen and the military, a joint endeavor to pool resources in an effort to improve efficiency. The green-eyed brat still staring at him from across the dance floor had stared just as intensely that evening, eyes more brilliant that the emeralds Levi had found on his last expedition. After the talks had ended, he had approached Levi cautiously, as though he might spook the captain and lose any chance at a conversation. Levi had been intrigued, uncharacteristically curious and unused to such attention due to his diminutive stature.

Even as they spoke, Levi could feel the careful way the young man had proceeded, nudging closer but keeping a modicum of personal space between them. Levi picked up on the signs quickly, his own caution easing as he realized that he was being gently flirted with, vaguely enough to allow for easy dismissal if safety became an issue but forward enough to not be mistaken should it be welcomed.

As Levi sunk into the feeling, relishing the attention he was so unused to receiving from someone he welcomed it from, much less someone he was so drawn to, their conversation grew more intimate. They had engaged with one another for several hours until the military men had returned to the barracks and the businessmen had retired to the billiards room. Feeling like school children, they had snuck away, tiptoeing past open doors from which drunken chatter poured, and servants quarters lit by flickering candles.

Once they had reached the gardens, shadowed even in the blanketing darkness, they could finally speak freely. The conversation quickly progressed to hopes and dreams, memories and stories. Levi shared tales of his latest expedition, the emeralds he had found that resembled the young man, whom he now knew to call Eren's eyes. Eren spoke of his job in his father's medical office, of the people he had met, both rich and poor and the stories he would hear spilling from sick-loose mouths. 

They spoke of good times, risky adventures, and harrowing moments in which lives had been saved. They spoke of the lives they had lost too, people who had fallen through their fingers like grains of sand and how easy it would be to lose their own lives, Levi on a dangerous expedition, Eren to the diseases he had sworn to treat.

The two men spent the night wandering the gardens, exchanging soft words and even softer touches as the sun rose over the hedges. It was the first of many nights they would spend like that, tucked away in secluded corners, away from prying eyes and lethal gossip. Even two years later, Levi still found his breath stolen by those green eyes, despite his inability to meet them across the room.

Levi felt the weight of those two years in his heart as he stepped forward, hand reaching toward his partner. Instead of the firm, strong hand he desperately wished to grasp in his own, a frail one slid into his grip. Her strawberry hair was curled in tight ringlets and her silk gloves slid gently against his skin. The dainty girl before him was beautiful and Petra was the talk of many eligible bachelors at functions such as this, but she was still a sharp contrast to the man Levi held close at night and his skin pricked with discomfort at her touch.

The music picked up and Levi took the lead, feet guiding the pair across the floor in an elegant arc. Petra's dress whipped at his legs as the speed of their movements increased with the tempo, violin singing through the hall as the synchronized movements of the dancers mesmerized the audience.

Levi caught a flash of green as it sped by, Eren's vest beneath his tuxedo a perfect match to his eyes. Despite the lithe young woman in Eren's arms, his eyes were locked on Levi, a possessiveness inherent in their gaze as he surveyed Petra's hand clasped in Levi's, the slender digits of her other where they laid against Levi's shoulder.

Levi knew how Eren felt, his own jealousy bubbling to the surface as the other men danced with their partners. Many of them were couples who were allowed to openly express their adoration for one another through the elegant movements of their bodies as they entwined on the dance floor. It was painful to hide this way, to be unable to reassure one another of their love even when amongst friends and business partners for fear of the wrong ears hearing the wrong words.

Levi only noticed the way his grip had tightened in frustrated anger when Petra cleared her throat to gain his attention. He was lucky Petra was such a kind soul, willing to sacrifice a dance with a potential match to keep Levi from dancing with someone he felt even less comfortable touching. Mikassa was the same, stepping in with Eren to ensure he was not paired with someone who would notice the stiffness in his steps, the discomfort in his grip as he watched Levi pressed so close to someone else when he was powerless to step in.

The waltz transformed, notes jumping into something more upbeat to lighten the mood of the hall and open the floor to the rest of the onlookers. The steps were a bit out of place in the usual stuffy affair but Erwin had never been one for maintaining strict adherence to proper decorum. When it was announced that the tall blonde would be hosting this year's symposium, Levi had let out a snort and allowed himself a rare smile. The committee didn't know what they were setting themselves up for.

As the dancers twirled around one another, exchanging partners with each upbeat, Levi held his breath. Within moments, his chance presented itself and he was finally able to grasp Eren's hand and press his chest against the solid wall of Eren's own. Levi knew that Erwin, ever one to stir up trouble, would have chosen a song in which he would be able to dance with Eren without question, but had not expected it so early in the evening. He smiled to himself as Eren pressed close, hand possessively wrapped around Levi's waist and thumb rubbing against Levi's knuckles where their hands were joined as though trying to rub away the touch of each partner Levi had been forced to dance with thus far.

Eren leaned down, just enough to ensure they were not overheard but not close enough to draw attention and whispered into Levi's ear, "Tonight, I will erase every touch and replace it with my own. Erwin informed me that he has placed us in the east wing, a few rooms down from his own. No other guests will be in that section of the house."

Levi shuddered at the warm breath that ghosted across his ear and the dark, delicious intent behind Eren's words, but before he could react beyond a sharp intake of breath, the notes shifted key, and the dancers switched back to their original partners. 

Several scores later, Levi sat at his table surrounded by the well-dressed members of his squad, their tailored suits and corseted dresses a sharp contrast to their typical military attire. His breath came in shallow pants as he cooled down from the intensity of the Viennese waltz. Erwin's parties always spanned the globe when it came to his music selection, lending an eclectic feel to an otherwise stuffy affair and he knew he would be called upon throughout the night to lead the more exotic dances. 

On each expedition, and through each country they infiltrated, it was Levi's squad's mission to acclimate to the culture. Levi had found many years ago that watching their dance, the way they communicated with their bodies, was one of the fastest ways to learn about the people with which he was to fight alongside. As a result, he had accumulated a repertoire of dances, many of which he had taught Eren in their quiet nights spent intertwined in one another's embrace. Despite this, he hated dancing in front of others, especially when had a fragile young woman as his partner instead of the strong, firm hold of Eren guiding him in his movements. However, if the opportunity presented itself, he would never turn down the chance to hold and be held by Eren. Knowing this, and knowing Erwin's proclivity for flaunting secrets directly under the noses of those too pompous to recognize them, Levi had no doubt that Erwin would orchestrate other chances for he and Eren to meet on the dance floor.

As the night wore on, Levi's focus waned, eyes flitting across tables to meet with Eren's own, just as seeking. His breath caught, fingers curling into his palm as Eren smirked, promises swirling in emerald eyes as Levi heard the first haunting notes of an ancient song fill the room. Levi knew this was the moment Erwin had orchestrated. His heart stuttered, having seen this dance many years ago at the funeral of a fallen squad member. The indigenous population had hosted a celebration of life for the man, mourning his passing with food and dance while celebrating his journey into the next plane. However, nothing could surpass the intensity of the final dance as the pyre was lit, two men facing one another as they moved to the beat of a heavy drum and a stringed instrument that sang of mourning and loss, respect and remembrance. 

Levi had asked the chieftain with whom they had been staying to explain that final dance, the mournful movements and held poses which were clearly taxing on the dancers made even more meaningful by the concentration required to carry them out. The chieftain had explained that the dance had no strict steps, only poses and rhythm meant to express emotion akin to a religious experience. The gathered squad had been silent throughout the dance, the men circling one another as their feet pressed into the dirt and then swept the memories of their steps away in the next motion. When Levi had been invited to perform his own version he had been nervous, worried that he was taking something sacred from the clan. However, the chieftain had given him his blessing, informing Levi that all were welcome to dance the ritual when moved to do so, regardless of the occasion. 

Levi stood and moved to the edge of the dance floor as the ballroom descended into silence save for the mournful song of the violin. Levi knew this was their chance, Erwin's gift to Levi and Eren to close out the evening. After such an emotional display, it would be expected that the two men would retire to their separate quarters to rest. With a sharp nod from Erwin, Levi turned to the rest of the party-goers and bowed deeply, thanking them for the opportunity to perform before moving with heavy, purposeful steps to the side of the dancefloor. Despite being the center of attention, the dance was meant to be performed as an introspection, a look inside oneself and an expression of the pain and vulnerability present there. 

That pain was nothing new to Levi, nor to Eren. Levi's expeditions often resulted in countless injuries, broken bones miss-set in the field and needing to be re-mended upon returning to Eren's careful hands. Eren had been spared the physical agony, but the constant fear of Levi's inability to return to him one day had taken its toll. All this, coupled with the fear of prosecution for the love they could not help but feel for one another hung like nooses around their necks, threatening to pull taught at a moment's notice. 

Even though it had been nearly 30 years since [James and John](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Pratt_and_John_Smith) had been hanged, and a year since the death penalty for buggery had been eliminated, an extended stay wearing the broad arrow could still result in death. Both men had narrowly escaped raids at the local Molly house when Erwin's residence was unavailable and, desperate for one another's touch after Levi had returned from a long expedition, had sought privacy wherever it might be found, ignorant of the risks. Since then, Erwin had ensured that they took proper precautions, sending carriages for them separately with appropriate paperwork in place, utilizing business discussions as an explanation for their continued need for meetings and evenings spent in one another's company. Even the committee itself was to some extent a cover, explaining why their two separate worlds might collide, although it certainly had additional advantages for Erwin and his fortune. 

The drum joined into the song, softly at first, barely a whisper of a hand against the hide. It grew in time with Levi's movements and the weight of his steps as he pressed them into the ballroom floor. His movements were slow, meditative as he moved across the dance floor, sweeping his shoes, shined to perfection, across marble tile. Levi closed his eyes and sunk into the rhythm. He raised his arms above his head, snapping in the air as the violin cried behind him and his knees bent in a nearly perfect cross plié, displaying his incredible flexibility despite his solid musculature. 

This was not a display however, not a dance to amuse or entertain, but a moment to share his inner turmoil with the world. The movements carried him further inside himself, forcing his body into contortions to manifest the pain of loss and repression. Kicks and spins across the slick marble told the story of freedom, of his life lived in the company of love and desire, of exploration and discovery, only to be followed by the closed-off poses of fear and regret. Levi curled into himself further, a particularly loud drum-beat driving him to hold a crouched pose, eyes squeezed shut and arms raised at his side as though poised to sprout wings and carry him away from a life lived in the shadows. To any uninformed observer, it would appear to represent his expeditions, to take the viewer on a journey through the risks and rewards of such a dangerous endeavor, but to Eren and those they held in confidence, it was so much more. 

It wasn't until he sensed a presence approaching that Levi reopened his eyes and raised his head from where his chin had dropped down against his chest. His movements stopped and his arms slowly dropped to his sides as he raised from his crouch. Eren smiled, soft and small so as not to display the depth of his fondness in front of the entire audience. It was no secret that the two were close but the depths of that intimacy was potentially lethal to them both, no matter their individual importance to those in the political landscape. 

Eren raised an arm above his head, snapping offbeat to the drum, a much faster pace than had previously been set. Levi felt himself respond, softer steps carrying him around Eren as they circled one another. Each pose spoke of salvation, of a relationship built upon trust and comfort in the face of threats. As the bodies mirrored on another, carrying themselves apart and back to center as the violin continued its melody, their feet swept against the floor, legs rising only to fall back to earth with the force of their frustration, the heartbreak caused by so many nights unable to hold each other in their arms. 

When the notes finally drew to a close, they were nearly chest to chest, far enough not to be considered indecent but close enough to feel the warmth radiating from their partner. Their heavy breaths fanned between them, eyes staring into one another's as the applause grew into a roar. They turned and bowed before making their way to the edge of the room, a soft smile and nod from Erwin all they needed to make their way to the billiards room, settling themselves as other's drifted in behind them. Not more than an hour later they took their leave, having fulfilled their social requirements and accepted their accolades for exemplary performance. 

The corridor was dark as they left the men behind in the billiards room. The clink of highball glasses and billiards queues echoed through the hallway as they made their way up the stairs. The wing Erwin had directed them to was secluded, off in a corner of the house away from all the hustle and bustle of the partygoers that had stayed behind and would not retire to their own guestrooms until well into twilight. It was easy to get lost in this home, Erwin's fortune manifested in physical form with winding hallways and gilded rooms. He had done well for himself for a military man, using his knowledge and unmatched strategic mind to carve a niche in the business world spanning the gap between the two usually separate entities. It was how he had been so successful in putting together the committee.

But that was of no consequence. The glitter and glamor held no weight as the soft sound of Levi's dress shoes against the carpet and the shuffle of Eren's against the same drowned out what was left of the quiet murmur behind them. Once they made it to the proper corridor, one look around telling them that no one had followed nor was in this part of the home, Eren's hands were on Levi in a moment. 

A sharp gasp left Levi's lips as Eren pulled him in for a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth as though he was ravenous for him. Levi grumbled, pawing gently but nervously at Eren's chest to push him away. Eren met silver eyes, curious and questioning and just a little hurt. He lifted a gentle hand to trace a soft caress against Levi's cheekbone as their breaths returned to normal. 

"Not here, Eren, it's too risky."

"Levi," Eren murmured, voice soft and calm, "It's just us here; we don't have to hide. Erwin wouldn't have made the excuse for us to retire early if he wasn't sure it was safe. He's a good man."

"I know. Of everyone, I know how protective he is of me, of us, but...if his calculations were wrong, his predictions off..." 

"Levi," Eren soothed again, dropping his hand from where it had been resting on Levi's hip to remove their last point of contact. It was meant as a reassurance, a concession to make Levi feel more comfortable. But the moment Eren removed his hand Levi felt it like a bandage had been ripped from his skin. He stepped forward, face falling against Eren's chest as his nose buried in the soft poplin of his dress shirt. He breathed in the musk, lemon and petitgrain fragrance that was not uncommon but complimented Eren's natural scent so beautifully and reminded him of long evenings curled into Eren's side, the fire burning as Eren murmured soft words of nothing into his ear as he drifted to sleep. 

Soft lips against his cheek drew Levi from his reverie. "Back with me, love?" Eren asked, nuzzling against Levi's nose to coax him back into the present. Levi nodded, short and swift before turning and heading towards the end of the hall, Eren following comfortably behind him. As they neared their separate bedrooms, Levi paused, hand on the knob of the room that he always kept when visiting the mansion. 

"See you, Eren," he said, their typical code that was less goodbye and more a pause until out from under prying eyes, "I'm retiring to the bath," he added eyes fixed on the floor, refusing to meet Eren's concerned gaze. 

"Of course, Levi," Eren responded, refraining from further questioning until they had achieved the privacy Levi so desperately craved. He watched as Levi gave another curt nod and disappeared into his room. Eren stood there a moment, attempting to decipher the additional request. Levi had indicated they would meet as they usually did, but clearly, he needed some time to collect himself before then. The cool metal beneath his fingers as he turned the knob ran a shiver up his spine as he took a few steps into his guest room. Closing and latching the door, Eren's face pressed into the gilded wood. His breath bounced back against his face, heating it and turning his cheeks damp and sticky. 

Eren turned, shuffling towards the bed, uncomfortable in his tuxedo but unwilling to take it off without Levi with him. He heard the water running in the ensuite that connected their two rooms. No one outside the Smith household knew the two rooms were joined, and only a select few staff had the privilege of that knowledge. It was the easiest way to keep their secret, any questions easily explained despite it's resemblance to marital quarters. Eren listened closely, trying to pick up the sound of Levi's movements beneath the rush of water pouring into the porcelain tub but heard nothing. Sitting on the bed and clasping his hands together, Eren resolved to wait until Levi called for him, ensuring his partner received the privacy he had requested. 

Only a few moments later, Eren's patience had worn thin. There were no quiet splashes of Levi bathing himself even after the creak of knobs and silence that followed indicated the tub had reached its fill. Eren stood from the bed and began to pace, feet shuffling quietly against the plush carpet as he waited for his lover to call his name, to call out for him, request that he be near. It was not unusual for Levi to isolate himself in this way, to pull away when emotions ran high and fear took over. He resolutely refused to ever let Eren see him scared, but that did not mean Eren could not tell when the plague of anxiety worked its way behind Levi's eyes. That look had been haunting him all night, each time their eyes met on the dance floor. Even when Levi had been smiling the tiniest bit at Eren's antics, something had clouded the molten silver he loved so much. 

Several more moments of silence passed and Eren could no longer hold himself in place. Moving slowly, he turned the knob of the ensuite, cracking the door open to peek inside, hopefully without attracting Levi's attention. Eren told himself it was just to check on his lover, but knew he could not be far from Levi's side any longer. 

"If you're going to stare, you may as well come in," Levi's muffled, gruff voice sounded from over the rim of the large claw foot tub. Only his raven hair stuck out above the edge, the rest of him submerged up to his chin. Eren sputtered a moment, then stifled a snort. Levi was always incredibly aware of his surroundings, twitching at the tiniest sound and always poised for a fight. Even in the bath suds collecting against his chest, Levi's muscles were tense, ready to jump to his feet and out of the tub to ward off any threat that might appear. Eren swore to make it his mission to ease that tension, even for just the night.

As Eren approached the tub, he grabbed a soft sponge from the cupboard, running his thumb over the uneven surface to relieve some of his anxious energy. It had been ages since he had touched Levi the way he was planning. It had seemed like every moment they tried to steal for themselves was interrupted by another commitment, another person sneaking by when they shouldn't have been. Eren sank to his knees by the edge of the tub, Levi still resolutely refusing to meet his gaze, molten silver fixated on his toes where they peaked above the water as they rested against the rim. 

The moment Eren's hands touched Levi skin a flame shot through him as though he was set ablaze. Nothing could compare to the fire of Eren's touch, the warmth it ignited far more powerful than the nearly scalding water with which he had filled the basin. Levi stifled a moan, still cautious and wary despite the privacy of their quarters. Eren's fingers left trails of fire in their wake as he traced along Levi's arm from the water's edge to the strong, sculpted shoulder. Eren marveled at the corded muscle beneath his fingertips. While Levi often looked delicate in his uniform the illusion disintegrated the moment he was bare. While he was still small, still beautifully lean and soft in just the right places, his strength was undeniable. Sculpted muscle rippled beneath moonlit skin with every movement and Eren's breath caught in his throat. 

"Don't get sentimental on me, brat," Levi grumbled. Eren sucked in a breath, shuddering as he suppressed the tears that were threatening to form at the corners of his eyes. Levi's pale hand lifted from beneath the water, droplets sparkling as they dripped from his fingertips. Eren felt as though time was passing in slow motion, his eyes hyper-aware of each of Levi's movements. As soon as Levi's cool fingertips brushed against Eren's warm arm it was as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped upon him. A shiver rocketed through Eren's body, pulling him out of any restfulness he had fallen into as he was mesmerized by his lover and shocking him into the moment.

Eren chuckled, smiling so warmly down on Levi that he shifted in the water, ripples sloshing over the edge as he rubbed his thighs together nervously as a blush traveled from his cheeks down to his chest. Levi scoffed, wholly uncomfortable with such attention but unwilling to dissuade his partner completely. After several more grumbles, Levi eyed the sponge in Eren's hand and resituated once more. He signed a placating '....fine...' drawing the word our languidly before closing his eyes and resting his head against the folded cloth at the edge of the basin. 

Grinning widely, Eren dipped the sponge into the water, drawing it out and up Levi's bare chest. He kept the pressure light, nearly ticklish, just to watch Levi's skin twitch and jump at the contact. When the warm water was drawn up and over Levi's shoulder, shielding him from the chill in the room despite the lit fire only a few feet away, Levi sighed, something much more contented than any previous mutterings. Eren leaned forward, nuzzling into Levi's damp hair that had curled against his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat from their dance and the chamomile that seemed to linger on his skin no matter how much he washed. 

With each caress of the sponge, Levi's muscles loosened until Eren's firm hand against his back was the only thing keeping him from sliding below the surface. His eyes were closed and Eren would have mourned the loss of view of those beautiful silver irises if it weren't for the rest of the beauty laid out before him. Levi was utterly relaxed, the sponge and Eren's soft kisses against his temple lulling him into a half sleep, the pain and sorrow of the past several weeks of separation slipping away into the water along with the sweat and filth of the day. Eren watched in awe as Levi's chest rose and fell with his breath, the pink flush of his skin from the warmth of the bath, and the barely-there sighs of contentment slipping from Levi's throat, all a testament to the life coursing through his lover's body and the effect Eren had on the man with his ministrations.

Eren could have bathed Levi for hours, content to run his hands across pale, slick skin if only for the extra few moments of contact. However, when Levi began to shift uncomfortably, his tailbone having gone numb from his position, Eren blinked as the peace in the room was disturbed by the sound of soft splashing. Levi's tired eyes met Eren's, silver meeting green with love and affection swimming between them. Levi blinked slowly, speaking his love and affection through his soft grip on Eren's hand and his face leaning in to bump against Eren's chest. Eren smiled, something soft and sweet as it curled the edges of his lips.

"Let me get your hair, love," Eren murmured, careful not to disturb the calm that had settled over the room like a warm blanket. At Levi's blink and shallow nod, he picked up the bar of castile soap and rubbed it between his hands to gather the lather then combed his hands gently through silky raven strands. Levi hummed something close to a purr as Eren scratched gently at his scalp. He attempted a glare when he heard Eren's soft chuckle at his back but could barely muster the energy and gave up halfway through. 

Levi's nose twitched as the sound of a jar brought with it the scent of strong black tea. "Did you..." Levi began before silenced by the gentle touch of a finger beneath his jaw, tilting his head back. 

"I brewed it this morning and stowed it in here. Figured it would be a nice treat," Eren said as he poured the tea over Levi's scalp, careful to ensure it did not fall in his eyes. Levi hummed, the scent filling his nostrils and lungs and bringing him back to quiet mornings and pleasant conversation. Eren massaged into Levi's scalp, fingertips firm but gentle, allowing his nails to scratch lightly at every few passes. After several moments, Levi pushed up, turning his torso to place gentle kisses against Eren's mouth, silent thanks for such a comforting and nostalgic treat. 

As Levi trailed kisses across Eren's jaw, lips soft and sluggish as the warmth and relaxation from the bath and Eren's ministrations lulled him towards sleep, Eren's firm hands encircled his waist. He leaned against Eren's chest, soaking his shirt and Eren huffed a soft chuckle as Levi rested his head against Eren's shoulder, nose nuzzling into the crook of Eren's neck. 

"Hey, kitten," Eren whispered softly, unwilling to disrupt the blanket of intimacy that had descended upon the room as the fire crackled behind him and the muggy air seeped into his skin, "I want to taste you. May I?"

Levi nodded, slow but enthusiastic as he pulled away. His eyes were droopy, cheeks flushed from the warmth of the air and a slight tint of embarrassment at his own enthusiasm. He fixed his eyes on Eren's, trying desperately to focus on the beautiful green before him as the comfortable atmosphere hazed his mind and made his movements sluggish. Eren smiled fondly at Levi's exertion, firming his grip on Levi's waist and guiding his pliant body into the position best suited for what he had in mind. 

Levi had his arms pillowed against the wide edge of the bath, hips swaying as he relaxed into the towel Eren had positioned below his knees to keep them from grinding into the hard porcelain of the tub. The water lapped gently at his thighs, caressing them in time with the movement of his hips as Eren smoothed his palm down Levi's spine to cup his rear in both hands. Eren hummed, closing his eyes against the onslaught of emotions at having Levi open to him in such a way. As strong, cold, detached and calculating as Levi could be on his expeditions, Eren was the one privileged with seeing the man when he would truly allow himself to be vulnerable. 

Eren was always careful with Levi, not because he had to be, but because he wanted to be, wanted to show him the love and care he felt for the man every moment of every day. Eren leaned forward to place a kiss against each dimple at the base of Levi's spine, massaging the warm skin under his fingertips as he felt Levi shiver beneath him. Without another word, he dipped down, thumbs spreading Levi's cheeks apart to reveal the soft pink skin that he wanted so desperately to devour. 

He started slow, intent on taking Levi apart as gently and unhurried as he could manage in his already riled state. His own cock was nearly painful trapped within the confines of his trousers as it was, but he could wait, could hold off until he had at least brought his love to orgasm. He lapped over the skin once, twice, before having to firm his hold on Levi's hips to keep the man from collapsing as his knees shook. It had been a long time since Levi had fallen apart so beautifully for him, so willing and open as Eren pressed his tongue against Levi's entrance. The scent of the chamomile bath oil still clung to Levi's flesh, the milk he had added to the bath softening his skin until it felt like fresh cream beneath Eren's tongue. 

Levi sighed, breaths soft and shallow as Eren lapped more firmly, the flat of his tongue pressing against Levi's rim, softening the muscle and coaxing Levi to relax even further. He tasted of the milk and honey Eren had come to love, and he was desperate for more. Eren whispered praises into Levi's skin, loathe to move away until he had properly savored the taste. "So good for me, kitten. Taste so perfect. Want you," he whispered into the cleft of Levi's rear. He drew patterns against Levi's rim with the tip of his tongue, pressing lightly against the hole to spread the muscle before pulling back and resuming his laps and sucks. All the while, Levi keened and moaned above him, hips rocking back and forth in languid motions as he tried to get Eren to press deeper, to finally breach him and spread him wide. 

Eren pulled away for just a moment to catch his breath, spreading Levi's cheeks. Levi groaned as Eren spread him further, thumbs digging into flesh as he was pulled apart. A shiver traveled up his spine as Eren blew gently on the damp skin, goosebumps rising across his body. 

"P--please," Levi groaned, swaying his hips before Eren in what he hoped was an enticing display. 

"Hush, kitten," Eren whispered softly before sucking a purple mark into the flesh of Levi's right cheek, "I won't tease you tonight. That's not what this is. Just let me take care of you."

Levi nearly sobbed when Eren pressed his tongue against his rim once more, enough pressure that the muscle began to give way. The firmness of Eren's fingers pulling him apart and that warmth splitting him open had Levi sinking further, fists clenched against the onslaught of sensation as Eren smoothed one hand around Levi's side to wrap around his cock. Levi keened at the contact, trembling in Eren's grip so much that Eren's other hand came to rest on his abdomen, holding him upright. 

Eren paused as Levi shuddered, the feeling of his rim split open by the firm muscle of Eren's tongue causing him to take gulps of air as he adjusted to the feeling before Eren pressed further inside. Once fully seated, Eren lapped at Levi's walls, gentle pressure against his sensitive insides building him higher. Levi whimpered and whined as the undulating movement of Eren's tongue stimulated the sensitive nerves of his rim, lighting up the thousands of pathways as they skittered up his spine. 

Eren pulled back once more, nuzzling into the cleft of Levi's rear, "It's ok, kitten. I've got you. You are so perfect for me, so amazing. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you." Eren punctuated each statement with a kiss or a suck against Levi's rim. Levi whined, another soft, sobbing sound escaping his throat as he tried to form words. 

"I l-love you, Eren. Need you. Please."

Levi whimpered as Eren pressed his tongue in again, anxious to relieve the tension building in Levi's trembling body. His own cock jumped at the sound, the wet spot slowly forming in his trousers spreading just a little bit more. He lapped against Levi's walls, knowing full well how close he was to Levi's prostate, the proximity but lack of direct contact the only teasing he was willing to subject Levi to in such a vulnerable state. His hand on Levi's cock continued its unhurried pace, his thumb rubbing against the head every few strokes. The surface of the water lapped at Levi's belly with the movement of Eren's hand, the ticklish sensation causing him to squirm nearly as much as Eren's tongue. Levi's muscles contracted, rim gripping around Eren's tongue like a vice as Eren began thrusting his tongue in and out. Eren had to force the muscle to stay inside with the strength of Levi's contractions, his orgasm so close Eren could feel it thrumming all around him. 

Eren pressed forward again, sinking his tongue as deeply as he could into the warmth of Levi's hole, his thumb grazing against the head of Levi's cock. As Eren ran the tip of his tongue along Levi's walls, he felt the body beneath him tense and shudder. Levi cried out, the sound muffled as he buried his face into his arms to stifle the unfiltered sounds of his orgasm as it washed over him. Once Eren had milked him through the last of it, Levi whimpering from the overwhelming feeling of Eren's tongue and hand still on him, Eren pulled back. He smoothed his hands against Levi's waist as the trembling subsided, the soft sounds of his breathing evening out and the sporadic shivers becoming further apart. He guided Levi towards him until Levi's back was leaning against the opposite edge of the tub, his legs still bent beneath him in a beautifully relaxed version of a seiza. 

Eren stood, gathering one of the plush towels from the rack by the fire and holding it open. Levi rose slowly and carefully from the water and Eren momentarily lost his breath as the shimmering droplets slid down Levi's pale skin, his damp hair curling and clinging at his nape, his tired eyes trying to focus as he lifted his sluggish limbs over the edge of the tub and leaned into Eren's waiting arms. A soft sigh escaped Levi's lips as he was wrapped in the towel and picked up by Eren's strong arms in one fluid motion. He turned his face into Eren's chest, too comfortable to protest as he was carried out and laid on the bed, stomach against the soft mattress and head propped on plush pillows. 

Eren smiled gently, watch Levi squirm as he got into a comfortable position, towel pooling around his waist from the motion. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, not missing the heated look leveled upon him by silver eyes peeking over the pillow at the top of the bed. 

"Like what you see?" Eren quipped, smiling as a blush crept across Levi's cheeks. 

"You know I do."

Eren smiled, removing his trousers and briefs before climbing onto the bed beside Levi. He pressed another soft kiss against Levi's temple, watching enraptured as the man's eyes drifted closed when Eren smoothed his palm across Levi's shoulders. The soft sound of Levi's breathing was music to his ears, the quiet sighs and gentle breaths of moans that slipped through his lips created a symphony to which Eren's fingers danced across his skin. Levi was exquisite, his pale skin set aglow by the moonlight as is spilled through the barely parted curtains. His usual milky skin was softened somewhat by the tint of the oil lamp and the remaining flush from the warm bath. 

Levi sighed as Eren's hands slid down his spine, soft fingertips tracing the scars along his back with love and reverence. He tensed minutely as Eren grazed a particularly knarled patch of scar tissue before relaxing again as Eren's warm hands smoothed out against his lower back. Eren pressed his thumbs into the dimples at the base of Levi's spine as his hands splayed out across the plump, smooth cheeks of Levi's arse. Soft groans dripped from Levi's lips as Eren worked away the tension built up from his long expedition away and the strain of their dance from earlier in the evening. Eren leaned forward, pressing his lips into the dip of Levi's spine, maintaining the pressure and gentle movements of his hands all the while. Eren felt the full body shudder that pulsed under his touch as his lips trailed up Levi's spine, his hands following on either side to work through the muscles still knotted and tense. 

When Eren was finally stretched out above Levi, knees on either side of Levi's hips, hands still pressing into Levi's shoulders, and crotch subtly grinding against Levi's arse with every motion, he pressed his lips to the nape of Levi's neck. The soft contact, coupled with the warmth of Eren surrounding him, pulled a muted moan from deep within Levi. He squirmed, unable to take the care and attention Eren was giving him much more, attempting to turn himself over to face his lover. 

Eren obliged, gentle hands guiding Levi to help his tired body turn, knowing moments like this, moments when Eren covered Levi in a blanket of love, affection, and adoration were difficult for the man to cope with. Levi required grounding, needed Eren to keep him anchored to the present lest he slip away into the pains of the past and the feeling of being so undeserving of Eren's love. Once settled, Levi tried to raise himself up, pressing his elbows into the soft down of the mattress cover, barely able to support himself with the remains of his orgasm and the exhaustion seeping into his bones now that he was safe in Eren's arms. 

Eren smiled down on him, chestnut hair falling into his eyes as he watched Levi's eyes search his own. Levi always tried to find something when he looked at Eren, a lie perhaps, or something dark lurking behind emerald orbs that would tear down the future they would sometimes talk about in the hush of night. Eren knew, however, knew that Levi was only looking out of fear for what he could lose rather than distrust of Eren's intentions. It was hard to bear sometimes, but it was in those moments that he needed to be most present, to show Levi that every word that left his lips, every action he took was honest and true. 

Each time, after moments of searching to no avail, Levi would sink a little further into Eren's arms, the safety of having found only love and care reflected back at him soothing the ache of fear and loneliness that gnawed at his core. Once Levi had settled, Eren's warm hands palming at his sides, his mint-fresh breath ghosting across his own lips and those emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight all doing wonders to bring Levi the peace he so desired, Eren smoothed his hands behind Levi's back and lifted him gently. 

Eren pulled Levi to his chest, the warm, pliant body of his partner leaning into him as he maneuvered them to the edge of the bed. Levi barely took notice, trusting Eren to position him however he liked as he pressed his nose into the crook of Eren's neck, the skin still warm and moist from the damp air in the bath. Only once they stopped moving did Levi take notice of the way he was situated in Eren's lap, his knees on either side of Eren's hips and his arse pressed firmly atop Eren's thighs. He remained pressed against Eren's torso, hands curled in fists that pressed against the firm muscle of Eren's chest. 

Eren's warm hands trailed down from where they had been supporting Levi at his shoulder blades, causing shivers to travel up Levi's spine. He nearly dozed off, mind sinking into bliss as Eren's hands finally made it down to massage at his cheeks. The motions were slow, Eren's fingers working into the cleft of Levi's arse until they massaged at the still damp skin of Levi's entrance. He traced the rim with his fingertip, careful to not press into the already softening muscle. Levi leaned into his touch, indecisive between pressing his face forward into Eren's neck and his arse back into Eren's hands. The motion stretched his spine, lengthening like a cat as he sought out more contact. 

Moving a hand back to Levi's back, Eren pressed him more firmly against himself as he leaned over to fetch the vial of oil from the nightstand. Shuffling for only a moment, Eren worked off the top of the vial and ensured his fingers were properly coated before he resumed his ministrations, fingers now dipping intermittently into Levi's entrance, soft pants and moans breathed into Eren's neck as Levi pressed in closer. Eren pressed more firmly, feeling the muscle give enough to slip his finger into the warm tight heat. Levi groaned, shivering in Eren's hold as he was stretched. Even just the subtle burn of the single finger even despite Eren's earlier actions was nearly too much when combined with the warmth of Eren's hold, the firm muscles holding him in place, and the gentle care of the hands caressing his skin. 

As he loosened further in Eren's hold, Levi began to rock his hips. His eyes fluttered closed, the tiny shift of his hips drawing Eren's finger deeper. Eren smiled, dipping his head down to kiss at Levi's shoulder, the soft skin beneath his lips tasting of honey and chamomile. He pressed a second finger against Levi's rim, massaging and caressing until it softened further. On the next rock of Levi's hips, he pressed forward, the muscle stretching further to allow him access. Despite Eren's care and attention, there was nothing to be done to remove the burn of the stretch completely. Levi reveled in it, the way it kept him grounded, kept him firmly in place in Eren's hold instead of floating into darkness. 

Two fingers later and Levi was lost, his mouth sucking at Eren's neck, teeth nipping as though starved for his last meal. His hips rocked, fists still clenched against Eren's chest, tiny whimpers spilling from his throat and breathed into the skin of Eren's shoulder. When Eren felt Levi was fully prepared, oil dripping from his entrance and swollen muscle still gripping at the fingers within, Eren held Levi closer, pressing a soft kiss into raven strands before removing his fingers. Levi whimpered at the loss, muscle clenching on air as he begged for the warmth of Eren's fingers to return. He was gifted with something so much more fulfilling. Eren used his already slick hand to coat his cock, the quick strokes causing him to release a stuttering breath against Levi's temple. Once he had calmed, unwilling to spill the moment he breached Levi, he raised Levi's hips from his lap and slowly lowered him back down onto his aching cock. 

The glide was slow, smooth and indulgent as Eren controlled the speed of Levi's descent. The measured burn and overwhelming stretch caused Levi to throw his head back, a quick motion from Eren the only thing keeping him upright. When Levi was fully seated back in Eren's lap, stretched wide by the base of Eren's cock and so full he felt as though he could barely breathe, the pair let out twin moans, lips caressing one another as their breaths mingled. 

Eren whispered words of love into the crook of Levi's shoulder as he guided his motions up and down. Levi's thighs trembled, body shaking with the alternating sensations of aching emptiness followed by incredible fullness. Each time Eren pulled out, only the head of his cock spreading Levi apart, the gnawing emptiness drove Levi forward, eyes wide with near terror of Eren leaving him empty and aching. His hips pressing down against Eren's firm hold in attempts to lower himself, his face pressed into the sweat-slick skin of Eren's chest just to not feel alone and disconnected. Each shift downwards drove a heavy rush of breath from his lungs as his eyes fluttered closed. 

Eren's heart shattered at the intermittent fear that flittered across Levi's face, taking care to stay seated as deep inside him as possible for as long as he could so Levi could feel the way they were connected as much as possible. As a particularly forceful drop of Levi's hips, Eren's eyes shot open from where they had closed as he buried his face in Levi's hair. The mirror across the room caught his eye and he had to keep himself from spilling right then and there at the incredible sight before him. The pale expanse of Levi's back was shrouded in the warm glow of the lamp, the hour late enough that the moon had shifted position and relieved them of its iridescent light. Eren's eyes darted to the reflection of where he and Levi were connected, their hips rocking in tandem as Levi trembled in his grasp. His hand traveled to the cleft of Levi's arse and Eren groaned at the way it spread Levi apart, fingers digging white splotches into the already warm, flushed skin. 

Levi's rim fluttered around Eren's cock as his back arched. Eren grit his teeth, leaning down to press his forehead against Levi's chest, warm breaths panting against the sweat-slick skin. He staved off his own orgasm, staying hard for Levi, always, everything for Levi. He knew how much his lover secretly enjoyed being pushed to his limit, being pushed over the edge over and over again with no hope of resurfacing until Eren pulled him into his arms a final time. One thing Eren prided himself on was his stamina, his ability to hold off until he knew his lover was fully satisfied. He would not relent until he had pulled every last drop from Levi, every last scream, and every last shudder. He would go and go until Levi could barely breathe, boneless and limp against him, willing to take anything Eren would give. Only then would Eren finally give in, finally allow himself to take just a little bit from Levi after he'd given everything of himself.

The little whimpers and moans dripping from Levi's lips, the little "ah...ah", punched out of him by the motion of Eren's hips did nothing to quell Eren's thirst. The captain was strong, firm under his grip as Eren's thumbs pressed bruises into Levi's hip bones. Levi was always solid muscle despite his flexibility, able to move and contort into whatever position Eren wished and able to hold it as long as necessary. This was no different. The rise and the fall Levi's body against his own, the sweet drag of Eren's cock against his walls drove Levi higher and higher. Even after Eren pushed him through his first orgasm, those first few spurts of come dripping from his tip and onto Eren's leg did nothing to quell the thirst within Levi.

It had been ages, duty and obligation holding them apart for far too long, whipping up a frenzy within them like men starved. Eren should have known, should have seen it in the way Levi's eyes had avoided his and then lingered a bit too long at the same moment. If Levi was hungry, starved for touch in the weeks he'd been away, absent from Eren's hold, then Eren was ravenous. He could hold him firmly now, could give him the boundaries and stability Levi so desperately craved while he was away.

It had always been hard for Levi to accept his leadership position. It did not come easily for him, though it did come naturally. The skeletons of lives lost weighted heavily upon him. He had refused to reveal that side of himself even to Eren for quite some time until his partner had finally caught him nearly at a breaking point. It had been the first night Levi truly gave himself over to Eren. They had had sex before, curling around each other playfully until they both fell into bed tangled amongst one another. But true vulnerability did not shine on Levi's face until that night, until Eren had finally brought him to tears. 

Those tears began to gather in Levi's eyes once more, overstimulation and vulnerability rising to the surface along with the pleasure. Eren could tell in the tight twitch Levi's muscles that he was already nearing the edge again, ready to fall over the cliff if Eren would let him. Eren obliged, angeling his hips just so, still resolutely refusing to touch Levi's cock. Levi shuttered, the dry orgasm rushing over him as is prostate was continuously pressed, the rock of Eren's hips undulating in time with his climax.

Levi was still struggling, caught in a tempest of emotion as Eren continued to rock into him despite the tiny whimpers falling from Levi's lips. He was less asleep than before, the turbulent mix of trepidation, vulnerability, and overstimulation keeping him alert and on edge. To distract Levi from the tempest within and ease him back into the calm relaxation of before, Eren pulled back, hands gripping firmly at Levi's hips and nuzzling his nose to catch his attention. Eren smiled up at Levi, soft but mischievous in a way that had Levi looking down on him suspiciously before Eren lifted Levi by the hips and turned him around abruptly. Levi's eyes flew wide as he was seated back on Eren's cock. Eyes growing wider still when they fixed upon the mirror on the other side of the room. Levi shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "Oh-- No no no. Please, Eren, I can't."

Eren smoothed his hands down Levi's sides, palming at his narrow hips as Levi squirmed on his cock. Levi's eyes remained shut as he regained his composure, calmed by Eren's quiet assurances and affirmations. Eren was careful to remind Levi they could stop if he needed, but the indignant huff he received in response was confirmation enough that he could continue. 

"You remember the last time we tried this," Eren murmured against Levi's nape. "I think that's the hardest I've ever seen you come. I want to see if I can make you come even harder," he whispered.

Levi continued to squirm until strong hands wrapped around his waist, petting at his abs gently, murmuring sweet sounds into Levi's neck. Levi squeezed his eyes shut, calming his breath until he settled down in Eren's lap once more

"Alight kitten," Eren murmured, "let me show you the ways I love you."

Levi continued to keep his eyes closed, braced against the discomfort he was sure to experience once they opened. There were many reasons why Levi found it difficult to pry open his eyes. One was because he had been raised by such a closed-off family that it still made him feel filthy, even when joined with the love of his life in such a way. Another was because of the tenderness that would always spread across Eren's face as he rocked up into Levi's body. Finally, the whispered words washing over him as he watched where they were joined together was sometimes too much to bear, guilt consuming him for taking so much from Eren when he had so little to give in return.

"Look at you," Eren murmured in a way that washed over Levi and filled the cracks in his mind like molten gold repairing broken pottery into something even more beautiful than before. Levi shuddered, muscles clenching around Eren's cock and nearly making him lose his composure. Eren leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Levi's shoulder as their eyes met in the mirror. Levi's hands fisted at his sides as his nails carved pink crescents into his palms. His eyes stayed locked on Eren's, resolutely refusing to watch the way Eren had lifted him slightly, hips still rocking in the space between them. The shallow thrusts had Levi keening, a high whine in the back of his throat as he felt the space between them as though it were miles. 

Levi continued to writhe, muscles twitching and convulsing around Eren as wave after wave of pleasure spilled over him. Levi's sank down, spasms continuing to wrack his body as he pressed his back against Eren's chest. He did not attempt to escape, did not attempt to pull off, simply leaned his weight against his lover for support. Eren took to running gentle hands against Levi's hips and thighs, easing the pressure of his still buried cock against Levi's still trembling muscles. Eren leaned back, pulling Levi with him. He spread Levi's thighs further and settled Levi's feet on the mattress on either side of his own hips while propping his feet on the edge of the bed. With the new angle, Levi was split open, exposed and vulnerable. His cock, hard and leaking, lay against his abdomen, pre-come pooling in his navel despite his recent orgasm. Eren propped his elbows against the mattress, using his hands to lift Levi's hips so he was suspended above Eren's chest. With the new angle, Eren's cock pushed directly into Levi's prostate. Eren took a deep breath, settling himself and bringing himself back to the present moment and to his major goal. Only when he felt his own orgasm recede back to a simmer did he lift his hips, pushing directly up and dragging the head of his cock against his walls and pressing into Levi's sensitive bundle of nerves.

Levi's head shot back in a silent scream, causing his jaw to drop and air to puff out of his wide open mouth. He trembled an Eren's arms, huffs of breath brushing against Eren's ear from where Levi was tucked into the crook of his neck, Levi's back pressed firmly against his chest. 

"I want you to touch yourself, kitten, want your hands to be mine while I hold you up, ok?" 

Levi nodded, barely a shudder as he handed himself over to Eren. Eren grunted as Levi relaxed in his arms, settling his weight back against Eren's hands as Eren continued to guide his hips up and down. Levi's hands moved to settle on his own thighs, nails scratching nervously at his flushed skin. Eren nuzzled into his neck, murmuring sweet words until locking eyes with Levi in the mirror once more. 

"Run your hands up your thighs, love, like I do when I'm teasing you when we are laying on the lounge." 

Levi swallowed. The click in his throat was audible and heavy in the air as his shaky hands trailed down to his knees then back up to his hips with just the fingertips caressing his skin. Levi shuddered under his own touch, eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to pretend it was Eren's hands instead. The soft caress of Eren's thumbs against his hips kept him grounded. 

"You are beautiful, Levi. Open your eyes and see for yourself," Eren murmured into the soft skin behind Levi's ear. His eyes shone in the mirror as though lit from inside as the traveled over Levi's exposed body, held open by Eren's own thighs and the gentle rock of his hips. 

"Do you see how we are connected, kitten? The way you welcome me in, the same way you have allowed me into every aspect of your life? Feel it, Levi," Eren murmured. Levi's eyes flicked down to where they were joined and his fingertips followed. As his eyes landed on their connection the sensation of Eren inside him was amplified tenfold. He felt every ridge of Eren's cock as it breached his entrance, the stretch of his rim as the head pulled back against it before gliding smoothly back in. He shuddered as his fingers traced his slick rim, feeling them drag against Eren's cock with every movement. He pressed against the twitching muscle, fingers splayed on either side of Eren's cock and causing them both to throw their heads back and groan. Levi removed his hand, not wanting to take liberties or end Eren's plan too soon and rested his hands back upon his thighs. 

After several calming breaths for them both, Eren continued, "Look, Levi, you can even see the way I spread you apart even from the inside. Run your hand over your stomach. Do you feel it?" 

Levi's eyes widened as he trailed his fingertips up his abdomen, the rigid length of Eren's cock firm against his palm as he splayed it over his stomach. He leaned back against Eren's chest, eyes still fixated on their connection while his hand pressed against his stomach, the pressure against Eren's cock causing him to pause. Eren sucked a dark bruise into the crook of Levi's shoulder as Levi ran his hand across his stomach, stroking Eren's cock from the outside. Eren shuddered beneath him, grip tightening on Levi's hips as he fought for control. 

"Sly little thing," Eren murmured, kissing softly at the forming bruise before continuing to rock up into Levi. 

"Look at how strong you are, how fierce. I want to run my hands along the firm muscles of your chest and rub my thumbs against your nipples. Can you do that for me, love?" 

Levi whimpered as his skin twitched and jumped in the wake of his hands as they did Eren's bidding, his rough, calloused palms running across his warm skin until they traveled across his chest, just as Eren would do. A moan tumbled from Levi's lips as his thumbs brushed against his nipples, an encouraging nip against his shoulder from Eren spurring him on. 

"Your hands are rougher than mine, so strong," Eren murmured into the damp skin at the crook of Levi's neck, "I bet they feel lovely against your sensitive skin." The tips of Eren's fingers dug into Levi's hips, thumbs rubbing soft circles against the dimples at the base of Levi's spine. Levi's eyes caught the mirror, finally allowing himself to take in the full picture before him. The image of his thighs spread wide where they framed Eren's own made for an even lewder image that Levi had anticipated. His cock stood hard and heavy, bobbing with each of Eren's smooth thrusts, still suspended as he was above Eren's lap. 

"I love to watch the way you move, Levi. Trail your hands down your neck, the way I do right before I follow it with my lips." Levi moaned as he followed Eren's wish, fingertips brushing along the sensitive skin. Eren shifted below him, hips testing new angles until he hit Levi's prostate. Levi collapsed back against Eren's chest, his own heaving with harsh breaths as he was dragged towards the precipice of orgasm. He moaned, lewd and loud as Eren moved within him, the raspy, muttered _fuck_ Eren whispered into his hair not going unnoticed. 

"I want so badly to make you come with just my cock, but I can't have you tire out on me just yet. Let's go for something calm for now, the best is yet to come," Eren said between licks and nips at the sensitive skin behind Levi's ear. "Trial your hands down your chest, Levi," Eren continued, "I want you to press one hand to your stomach, feel the way I press against you from inside." Levi whimpered as his hands followed the trail and the added pressure on his abdomen sent sparks up his spine. Eren's voice, low and smooth like honey in his ear kept him hyper-focused, distracted from the uncomfortable image of his own arousal before him. 

"You are so beautiful, Levi. My soulmate, my perfect one," Eren chanted over his shoulder, brilliant emerald eyes shining back at Levi from the mirror, "You are so loving and caring, always ready to stand up for your friends, to stand up for me." Levi shuddered under the praise, free hand moving from where it had settled at his waist to grip at the base of his cock, staving off the threat of orgasm just from the way Eren's words washed over him. "See the way you twitch for me? Your body always tells your story," Eren continued, thrusts still hitting against the bundle of nerves and keeping Levi right on the edge. 

"When we first met, I couldn't read you for the life of me," Eren murmured, a soft chuckle tickling Levi's nape. The tremor that traveled down Levi's spine left him breathless, gasping punched out breaths with each of Eren's thrusts. "It wasn't until that garden party at Petra's where we escaped from Hange that I realized you could even smile."

He wanted to respond, to let Eren know that he loved him just as much, that the afternoon chasing one another through the maze of rose bushes like school children was one of his fondest memories, not just of his lover, but of his life. Levi bit his lip to hold back a whimper, the rush of nostalgia pulling him down into a spiral of loneliness. Even connected to Eren as he was, the sleepless nights without Eren by his side still haunted him. 

"Shh," Eren soothed, rubbing his thumbs against the base of Levi's spine to calm him, "I'm right here, kitten. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have another expedition for months, and Erwin has made some arrangements, or so he said. We will find out more in the morning, but for now, let us have this." As Levi's breaths calmed, willing himself to join his partner back in the present, Eren resumed the thrusts he had paused at the sounds of Levi's distress. 

Levi's hand resumed the pressure on his abdomen, causing Eren's head to fall forward and bump against his shoulder. Eren pressed kisses into Levi's neck, murmuring sweet words as he continued to press slowly up into Levi's tight heat, and draw out with motions that were just as unhurried. 

"You've been gripping that pretty cock far too tight, kitten, let's give you some relief, yeah?" Eren cooed, voice tinged with amusement at the near white knuckle grip Levi had around the base of his cock. Levi shook his head frantically, grip steady as he held off what he knew would be an immediate orgasm should he release it. 

"Don't want to come, love?" Eren smirked, eyes bright as they shone over Levi's shoulder. Levi froze, caught between two truths: wanting desperately to seek his relief and wanting just as desperately to have Eren's sweet words continue to wrap around him. 

"Don't worry, love," Eren murmured, pressing kisses to the curve of Levi's throat, "We aren't anywhere near done. Go ahead, touch yourself for me." Levi keened, grip loosening and muscles clenching around Eren as he fisted his cock, drawing his hand up to the tip and then gliding back down, the motion slick and warm with his own precome. 

"So perfect for me," Eren said, drawing Levi in closer to his chest to allow his cock to reach deeper inside, Levi's arse was pressed firmly against Eren's crotch, his cock so much deeper than before that Levi felt as though he could choke on it. 

"Press your thumb beneath the head the way you like, kitten, then slide loosely down to the base." Levi did as told, shuddering and thighs trembling as the soft motions contrasted with the harsh grind of Eren's hips. "Perfect. Now, when you get back to the top, I want you to press your thumb into your slit, then draw it back down below the head rub. Can you do that for me, precious?" Levi nodded frantically, desperate to follow Eren's wishes and please him, to give him pleasure the way he was always so giving to Levi. 

Levi's head fell back, nearly hitting Eren's square in the face as the slick glide of his hand did Eren's bidding, the tingle of sensation drawing him right to the edge of release. Eren hummed happily at the way Levi fell apart under his own touch, the way his punched-out gasps parted his petal pink lips, the subtle undulation of his hips beneath Eren's fingertips, and the tight clench of his muscles around Eren's cock as they both approached their peak. 

Eren traced the edge of Levi's ear with his tongue, just a gentle caress before biting softly on the cartilage there and whispering huskily, "So beautiful, Levi. Look at the way your face flushes when you come, the way the pink spreads all the way to your chest. I love watching what I do to you. I love watching the way you give yourself over to me and fall apart in my hands." Eren paused, squeezing harder at Levi's hips as the man shuddered in his grasp, "Now, come for me, kitten."

With a startled shout, Levi came, his hand flying over his cock as he milked himself dry. Eren's thrusts never slowed, drawing out every last sensation from Levi's writhing form. Eren held in a shudder of his own, his still throbbing cock being massaged by the contractions wracking Levi's frame. He nuzzled into Levi's neck as he calmed. Levi's breaths, which fell ragged from parted lips, began to slow as he slumped back against Eren's firm chest. 

Once Levi had settled, Eren lifted him off his cock, coaxing Levi into turning around until he was once again situated in Eren's lap, sliding down his cock once more. Levi grunted, grumbling about having to change positions until he felt the friction of Eren's abs against his cock and moaned against Eren's chest.

As Levi rose and fell above him there were tears, as there usually were with Eren, his emotions overwhelming him when they were connected like this. Levi raised a small, pale hand to his cheek, thumb brushing against his cheekbone as he leaned forward to nuzzle against Eren's nose.

"You always take such good care of me," Levi whispered dropping his hips once more into Eren's lap, shudders skittering across his skin at the overstimulation "Let me take care of you for once."

The rise and fall of his hips was like a tantric beat, driving Erin down a spiral of pleasure. His heels dug into the mattress where his feet were still planted firmly on the edge of the bed. His arms wrapped around Levi, hands splayed against shoulder blades, fingers digging into pale flesh.

Eren's thighs trembled with the strain of holding back from thrusting up into Levi. He shook, both from overwhelming need as Levi's hips ground against him and awe at the exquisite creature posed above him. Levi pressed forward, chest to chest with Eren as his fingers continued to stroke lightly against Eren's cheek. Eren was lost; lost in a sea of silver eyes, pale fingers, and warm heat. 

Where Eren was all fierce words and inspiration, Levi was action and expression. His normally stoic mask lifted for Eren, molten silver eyes swimming with love and devotion as he rocked in Ere's lap. Levi's muscles tensed and relaxed, massaging Eren deep within him. Levi's fingertips trailed along Eren's jaw, his pointer finger resting beneath Eren's chin to draw him into a desperate kiss. The dance of their lips held within it the promise of a future, one hidden in the shadows but filled with a light of their own making. For all his fears and worries of being found out, Levi never doubted that his soul was forever tied to Eren, their lives intertwined in a way that was irreversible. 

Levi kissed from Eren's lips to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin until he had coaxed a dark mark into the flesh. It was easily covered by a high collar, something both of them had assimilated into their wardrobe to ensure they need not fear marking one another. Eren moaned, something deep and raspy, held in the back of his throat and allowed to burst forth when Levi laved his tongue against the mark. 

Levi shuddered, still overwhelmed and oversensitive as he was kept on edge, his cock hard and dripping between them. Levi's hand rested against Eren's cheeks, thumbs smoothing away the tears the spilled over defined cheekbones. Levi clenched his muscles once more, sucking Eren in one final time before Eren curled against him, his orgasm finally washing over him like a monsoon. 

Eren sighed, trailing his hand down Levi's spine and back up again as he watched the man arch beneath his fingertips as he came down from his orgasm, Levi still to oversensitive to have achieved another. Levi was always gorgeous like this, allowing himself to let go of the stress, worry, and responsibility that plagued his everyday life. Eren worked meticulously, trailing warm soft fingertips across Levi's shoulder blades, down his spine, and across to his narrow hips. 

"So perfect for me," Eren whispered against Levi's temple in his post-orgasmic haze, warm breath washing over cool skin.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, trembling under the praise spilling from Eren's lips. He always struggled with Eren's praise, believing himself unworthy, uncomfortable with his reaction and enjoyment of the words despite Eren's assurances that he loved it. Levi fisted his hands against the wave of guilt that rushed over him for taking Eren away from the world, away from someone who deserved him so much more than he did. 

"So gorgeous, so perfect, so beautiful, and loving, so caring, so smart," the words continued to spill from Eren's lips punctuated by a kiss after each statement. Levi shuddered, squeezing his eyes tighter against the tears that threatened to form at the corners of his eyes. He leaned forward, burying his face against Eren's neck in order to hide the blush creeping from his cheeks down his chest. Eren's fingertips brushed over the scar at Levi side, just under his ribs. Levi's breath hitched, the tingling sensation of nerves long dead nearly ripping him from his position in an effort to curl in upon himself. Eren nuzzled against his temple once more, humming assurances against Levi's dampening skin. 

"You have nothing to be afraid of, love. I would never shun you for the marks that grace your skin. Each one tells its own story, a reminder of how close I was to losing you." Eren, lifted his head, standing from their position at the edge of the bed before turning and gently laying Levi back against the sheets. He remained sheathed within Levi, the pulsing warmth around his cock keeping him trapped inside. Levi sighed as Eren pushed deeper, settling above Levi as he rested on his forearms. His hips rocked in and out, met with a soft sound every time he drew out, and a punched out groan as he pushed in. 

Levi's eyes were still squeezed shut as Eren continued to whisper against his throat, "I love you. You mean the world to me. I can't imagine a future without you." Levi's mouth formed a thin line, lips pressed together so tightly they had turned ghostly white. Eren pulled back, his thick cock sliding out of Levi's entrance with a soft, wet sound. He was met with a whimper after a few moments as the gnawing emptiness, the loss of warmth, and Eren's words ate away at Levi's composure.

"Hush, kitten," Eren murmured, "Let me take care of you." He leaned forward, careful to avoid Levi's leaking cock and swollen entrance for the time being. He pressed his lips against the pale skin of Levi's shoulder, laving his tongue against the divots of his collarbone and sucking a purpling bruise into the flesh there. Levi moaned, something deep and low, guttural in a way that revealed his desperation to contain his noises. Eren hummed, challenge flashing in his eyes as he stared up at Levi's face, twisted in a combination of pleasure and self-consciousness. Eren paused above the scar that cut across Levi's right pectoral, directly over his heart. He whispered into the now damp skin, "I remember when you came back from the expedition that gave you this one." 

Eren's voice caught in his throat as the memory of Levi leaning against Hange so heavily that she bowed under the weight, flashed before him. "I thought I was going to pass out from the blood," he continued, breath raising goosebumps as it blew over the trail left by his kisses. "I'd never felt that way around blood before, but I realized it wasn't the crimson dripping down your chest that caused me to nearly faint, but rather the fact that it was yours. I remember the look in your eyes. I don't know that I've ever seen you so scared before. It broke my heart." 

"I wasn't scared of dying," Levi whispered, fists clenched at his sides as Eren continued to lave his tongue across the scar, bright green eyes attentive as Levi searched for his words "I was scared I wouldn't see you before it happened."

Eren's loud swallow echoed through the room before he continued his trail down Levi's torso.

"I did think I'd almost lost you," Eren whispered, moving across Levi's abdomen and licking against defined muscle until he reached the other side. He nuzzled against the scar below Levi's ribs before pulling back and running a warm fingertip against it.

"I thought I'd sewn this up well enough," he commented absent-mindedly, more to himself than the man above him who lay frozen under his gentle touch, "I guess it was too deep."

"No," Levi answered trying to clear away the thick sound that had settled like a blanket over his voice, "the knife was jagged. It didn't leave you with enough room to work without opening me up again. Hange had to do her best in the field and we know how that always turns out." 

Eren barked out a short laugh, settling down into a soft smile as he continued to caress the long healed wound, "I remember now, it was one of the first I had to clean for you after she had worked on it. I hated seeing you in pain like that."

"I swear the antiseptic was worse than the knife," Levi grimaced, squirming away from Eren's touch. Eren slid his hands to Levi's hips, holding firm as Levi calmed under the strong pressure. Once assured of Levi's even breathing, Eren's fingers reached up to trace along the lines of smaller scars littering Levi's torso and hips until they reached his thighs. His fingers dug into those strong muscles, massaging into them while nudging them apart until he was once again seated between those strong limbs. Levi squirmed, trying desperately to control his movements but unable to do so when Eren was so gentle, so loving, and so temptingly close to his cock.

At the quiet wine that escaped Levi's lips, Eren leaned forward and took the entire length down his throat. Levi shouted, short and abrupt as though his breath was punched out of him. Eren smiled, which drew his lips tighter against Levi's cock, causing him to whine and squirm underneath him. Eren pressed forward, burying his nose in the freshly trimmed hair at Levi's base, tongue stroking at the underside of Levi's cock filling his mouth. Levi keened, back arching as Eren flicked his tongue beneath the head, a moan ripped from his lips as Eren chuckled, sending vibrations pulsing through him. 

Eren pulled off with a pop and a wide grin, "I always love it when you're loud."

"Get on with it or I won't utter another sound," Levi grumbled.

"Then I'll just have to make it impossible for you to resist," Eren commented, sliding a hand behind Levi's back and pulling him up as he sat back on his heels. He lifted Levi until pale legs were draped over tan shoulders, shifting him until Levi's entrance was at the perfect angle. 

"I love the way you taste, Levi, the way we mix together," he murmured against heated flesh, the flushed furl of Levi's entrance tensing and relaxing as his breath washed over it. Levi tried to brace himself, tried to fist his hands into the sheets to ground himself, but at the first swipe of Eren's warm, wet, rough tongue against his sensitive rim he cried out, hands flying into his hair and nearly ripping out the strands. 

Eren pulled back and Levi whined at the loss, choking down the sounds of desperation as Eren smiled, something so soft it nearly brought tears to his eyes. "I love hearing you when you've tried so hard to stay quiet," Erem whispered into the soft skin of Levi's thigh, "love how I rip the sounds from you just by showing you how much I want you, how much I love every inch of you."

Eren leaned in, trailing kisses along the inside of Levi's thighs and leaving his mark on each, teeth sinking in just hard enough to ensure a pleasant ache for his love the next morning, a reminder that he carried Eren with him always, no matter how far they were apart. Eren's lips trailed inward, brushing against Levi's twitching muscle before latching on and sucking hard, pressing his tongue in as Levi's rim spasmed at the contact. Levi curled in on himself, shoulders lifting from the mattress as though possessed, abs tensing as he drew forward, his breath heavy and labored as Eren continued to drive his tongue in an out in a languid rhythm. Levi's arms dropped from his hair and curled against his chest, his chin dropping to meet them in a near fetal position, tiny whimpers dripping from his lips as Eren continued his assault. 

"Do you think you can come like this, kitten? Can you come with just my tongue inside you and nothing else?" Eren murmured against Levi's twitching entrance as he felt Levi's orgasm building. Levi made a garbled sound, pleading silver eyes meeting startling green as Eren pulled away. Eren smiled softly, reaching a hand out to caress the trail of tears from Levi's cheek. Levi nuzzled against Erens palm, ever so much the kitten Eren loved to call him, and let out a sigh as his body calmed. Eren leaned his head against Levi's thigh, nuzzling into the soft skin and strong muscle there. 

Eren waited until Levi's breaths had evened, his orgasm staved off for mere moments before he murmured low and quiet, "Maybe just a little more, hmm?" He turned his face back towards Levi's entrance, holding back a chuckle at the way it twitched under his gaze. With a final glance back at wide silver eyes, he pushed his tongue back in, two fingers joining in with little fanfare. Levi yelped, falling back to the mattress with a light bounce as he moaned and keened. Eren curled his fingers, pressing the tips against the bundle of nerves. Levi jolted, body tense as his muscles spasmed. Eren repeated the motion and grazed his fingers against Levi's prostate as Levi moaned and sighed above him. Eren smiled as Levi's leg shook against his shoulder, spasming as his muscles clenched and relaxed in time with Eren's movements. 

Eren's tongue lapped at Levi's walls, the mild, remnant taste of soap mixed with the taste purely of Levi and his own and invaded Eren's senses. His fingers continued to caress Levi's prostate, sweeping over it only to return and press gently into it. Levi writhed beneath him, head pressed back against the soft pillows, back arching off the soft mattress. Eren slipped his free hand beneath the curve of Levi's spine, supporting him and lifting him for an even better angle. Levi was gasping, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as Eren continued his assault. Eren smiled to himself at the way Levi's eyes rolled back into his skull, the tremors of his legs against his back, the tremble of his muscles around Eren's tongue. 

Levi was falling, tumbling down a hill towards a sheer cliff and he couldn't stop himself. He shuddered in Eren's hold, thighs tightening like a vice around Eren's head, the soft chuckle from between his legs the only thing letting him know that he wasn't hurting his lover. Levi's hands grasped desperately at the bedsheets as Eren's fingers continued to press against the sensitive nerves buried within him. 

At a high-pitched whimper from above him, Eren pulled back, hand moving from behind Levi's back to caress across his hip and down to his thigh. Levi was shaking, fingers trembling as they fought desperately to keep their white-knuckled grip on the bedsheets. Eren cooed, kissing up Levi's torso as his fingers remained buried deep within Levi, his free hand palming at Levi's side in a comforting gesture that had Levi tilting his body towards him, seeking comfort as overwhelming waves of pleasure consumed him. Eren was a surging swell and Levi was but a tiny raft, barely holding on as he was carried towards the crest. 

Eren shifted up pressing the length of his body against Levi's side, hooking a leg over one of Levi's own to ground him, fingers still massaging within Levi as he trailed his lips against the pale expanse of Levi's shoulder. Levi's breaths studdered, wholly engulfed in everything that was Eren, consumed inside and out by the man to whom his soul belonged. That sense of belonging settled in his core, warmth spreading from within, a thick blanket of Eren's love and adoration swaddling him and keeping him safe. 

With a final plea of Eren's name, Levi came, back arching so far off the bed that only his feet and shoulders remained in contact with it. His muscles tensed, coiled like a spring as he spasmed around Eren, his final orgasm ripping through him like an electric shock. Eren talked him through it, whispering sweet, soft words of encouragement as Levi's mind drifted back to his body. Eren's hands were an ever-present comfort against his skin. 

Eren wiped his hand, careful to ensure Levi's comfort at every turn, and bundled Levi into his arms, shrouding him as if to protect him from any harm the world might cause him. Eren's hands moved slowly and gently against his back, caressing up his spine, pressing him closer into his grasp, kissing against his sweat-damp skin. 

Levi's eyes drifted closed, his body wrung dry and devoid of its last stores of energy. Sated and basking in the words of adoration Eren continued to whisper into the soft strands of raven hair, Levi allowed himself a moment's peace, a silent space for his soul to dance the waltz of fate with Eren's own.


End file.
